14 March
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: Di usiamu yang baru akan beranjak 13 tahun, kau belum begitu mengerti apa itu yang disebut dengan cinta? Rasanya pertanyaan itu sama sulitnya dengan soal matematika di ulangan kenaikan kelas sebulan yang lalu. Tapi yang jelas, alasanmu bahagia begitu sederhana. Hanya dua kata yang terdiri dari 7 mora. Kebahagiaanmu adalah Echizen Ryouma. Challenge Fic #14Maret with Kaito Akahime.
**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prince of Tenis © Takeshi Konomi**

 **14 March © The Sirius of Black Daria**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semilir angin dingin menerpa kedua pipi merahmu yang tidak terlindungi apapun. Sesekali beberapa helai dari surai indahmu naik tersibak angin lembut yang datang dan pergi. Bibirmu terkatup rapat, begitu pula sepasang kelopak mata yang kini menyembunyikan iris matamu dengan baik.

"Hei," lalu suara seseorang yang begitu kau kenal menyapa pendengaranmu, tidak seperti biasanya, ia terdengar sangat kelelahan.

Tapi kau sendiri terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu –sebuah dunia mimpi indah di mana kau dan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam kehijauan bermain bersama di sebuah padang bunga, tempat yang kau sendiri tidak tahu ada di bumi bagian mana.

"Hei, bangunlah," suara rendah seorang pemuda dengan keras kepalanya mencoba untuk mencuri perhatianmu. Tapi kau terlalu malas untuk bangun, manikmu terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Kau sendiri bingung mengapa.

"Hei, kau sebenarnya kenapa?" tangan dingin seseorang menangkup kedua pipimu, "Ah, kau demam!"

Meski merasakan tubuhmu digerakan secara paksa oleh seseorang, pada akhirnya kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengerang kesakitan dan mencoba untuk menikmati panas tubuh seseorang yang kini kau yakini tengah mengangkut tubuhmu di punggungnya. Sebuah punggung kecil, tegap nan hangat.

"Ryouma," desahmu pelan.

.

.

.

 _ **30 Jam yang lalu**_

.

.

.

"Ryouma, Ryouma, Ryouma!" pekikmu dengan senang.

"Apa?" responnya dingin.

"Syal yang sudah aku kerjakan sejak dua bulan yang lalu hampir selesai! Lihat! Lihat!" ucapmu dengan bangga sembari mengangkat hasil jerih payahmu itu ke udara.

"Hm," gumamnya sembari terus berjalan menuju kelas dengan kedua lengan yang sibuk menahan beberapa kotak susu dan roti agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Wah Ryouma-kun! Terima kasih!" pemuda dengan rambut yang menyerupai mangkuk terbalik itu berucap riang namun sarat akan penyesalan saat melihat genius tenis itu tampak kerepotan dengan segala benda yang tertahan di lengannya, "Maaf merepotkan!"

Masih tenggelam dengan sikapnya yang dingin Ryouma menggeleng, pemuda belia dengan segala kenaifannya itu kemudian menjawab, "Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi? Kau harus mengerjakan tugas itu bukan?"

"Maaf, aku lupa mengerjakannya tadi malam," Kachiro dengan manik yang penuh rasa bersalah menatap Ryouma secara lekat.

"Tapi sudah selesai bukan?" sembari meletakkan titipan makan siang yang dibawanya ke atas meja, Ryouma lalu bertanya.

"Sudah!" ucap Kachiro senang, "Meski aku tidak yakin jawabannya benar hehe."

"Sudahlah! Namanya juga belajar. Wajar kalau salah sedikit. Ayo makan! Aku lapar," ucapmu kemudian, lalu dengan segera merapatkan meja belajarmu ke meja rekan satu klub pangeranmu yang menurutmu merupakan seorang pekerja keras, Mizuni Katsuo.

"Un, ayo, Ryouma-kun, kau juga," Katsuo yang menyadari mejanya akan menjadi _center_ dari kegiatan makan siang bersama kalian segera bergerak untuk membuat ruang agar kalian berlima dapat makan bersama dengan nyaman.

"Ittadakimasu!" ucap anak-anak itu –tentunya dengan dirimu, hampir serentak.

"Hei, apa kalian tahu besok itu hari apa?" Horio Satoshi –tuan serba tahu– memulai pembicaraan santai.

"Memangnya apa?" Katsuo menatap rekannya itu dalam dan bingung.

"Besok itu 14 Maret atau lebih dikenal dengan perayaan white day. Kalian tahu 'kan tanggal 14 Februari sering diidentikkan dengan pemberian coklat dari perempuan kepada laki-laki, kalau white day itu kebalikannya!" seperti biasa Satoshi berbicara dengan semangat membara, "Jadi kalau kau menerima coklat di tanggal 14 Februari, kau harus membalasnya besok! Wah, wah, uang jajanku akan cepat habis bulan ini."

"Memangnya satu bulan yang lalu ada perempuan yang memberimu coklat ya?" Kachiro tersenyum tidak yakin –Satoshi memang terkenal sering membual.

Tapi bagimu, berbicara mengenai 14 Februari selalu mengundang rasa manis di ujung lidahmu, hingga rasanya mampu melebur ke setiap permukaan indera pengecapmu. Bibirmu sedikit tertarik ke atas. Simpelnya, kau tersenyum meski kau berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan dirimu sendiri agar tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar. Karena kalau kau melakukannya, kau tidak tahu respon apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh teman-temanmu ini. Terlebih jika mereka tahu apa yang membuatmu tersenyum sesenang itu. Alasanmu bahagia begitu sederhana. Hanya dua kata yang terdiri dari 7 mora. Kebahagiaanmu adalah Echizen Ryouma.

Berbicara mengenai pemuda belia dengan segala kepolosan serta kenaifan usianya itu selalu meninggalkan rasa sesak yang khas di dadamu. Karena pemuda itu selalu melakukan hal yang dikehendakinya tanpa memikirkan orang lain –tanpa memikirkan dirimu. Ia begitu keras kepala, sampai-sampai kau bingung harus melakukan apa agar ia bisa melunak sedikit saja. Jangankan perayaan white day yang sempat disinggung Satoshi barusan, kalau kau dengan sengaja meminta Ryouma untuk membelikanmu coklat, kau yakin 100 persen bahwa Ryouma akan menolak permintaanmu tersebut. Karena pada dasarnya, kepala seorang Echizen Ryouma terbuat dari batu, dan ia bukanlah orang yang senang mengikuti sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Ryouma nampaknya tidak menyukai apapun, selain tenis.

Tapi sedikit banyak kau tidak lagi peduli. Pangeran bergakuran hitam dengan wajah sedikit _stoic_ nan tampan milikmu itu ada persis di depan matamu –sembari asik melahap bekal makan siangnya. Kau… sama sekali tidak kekurangan satu hal pun untuk menjadi bahagia.

.

.

.

 _ **10 jam sebelum**_

.

.

.

Rintik hujan bersuhu 2 derajat sedikit banyak masih turun di daerah tempat kau tinggal. Bahkan untuk bangun pagi, pergi membersihkan diri lalu pergi ke sekolah sudah merupakan tantangan tersendiri. Kau sama sekali tidak ingin keluar dari _futon_ hangatmu. Belum lagi, sebenarnya kau sudah tidak ada pelajaran wajib di sekolah. Pergi ke sekolahpun hanya untuk mereka yang membutuhkan pelajaran tambahan; dan sebagian lainnya sibuk mempersiapkan penerimaan siswa baru –mengingat bulan depan kalian sudah memasuki tahun pelajaran baru.

"Ryouma, ohayou!" ucapmu riang ketika melihat sosok kecilnya di salah satu sudut loker.

Menjawab tanpa menoleh ia menjawab, "Ah, Ohayou."

"Kau sedang apa? Itu 'kan bukan lokermu," tanyamu bingung sembari mendekatinya, "Eh, coklat?"

Namun Ryouma sama sekali tidak membalas kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirmu. Ia sibuk memasukan satu batang coklat terakhir ke dalam loker seseorang –yang kau tidak tahu siapa atau yang mana orangnya.

"Lho, untukku mana?" kau menarik lengan bajunya ketika Ryouma nampaknya akan pergi menuju kelas.

"Ha? Tidak ada untukmu, untuk apa aku memberimu?" jawabnya sembari menaikan salah satu alis hitamnya.

Tersentak sedikit kau kebingungan memberi jawaban yang tepat.

"Aku hanya membalas mereka yang memberiku coklat satu bulan yang lalu," jelas pangeranmu itu kemudian.

"Tapi kau yang berkata kalau aku jangan memberimu coklat," protesmu dengan nada rendah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Yosh, karena tadi itu yang terakhir. Sekarang ayo ke kelas," Ryouma berkata dengan gayanya yang tenang.

"Ryouma! Untukku mana?!" tanyamu sekali lagi, sedikit banyak nadamu naik beberapa oktaf.

"Aku kan tidak perlu membalas apa yang tidak kau berikan padaku," Ryouma menurunkan tas yang ia bebankan pada bahu kanannya lalu menatapmu dengan pandangan bingung, terlebih kau secara tiba-tiba melepaskan genggaman tanganmu dari lengannya.

Mundur perlahan dengan kepala yang tertunduk ke arah bawah kau berkata, "Aku, untuk sekarang aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu."

Hening menyapa kalian sejenak sebelum Ryouma membuka suara, "Kenapa?

Menggeleng pelan kau lalu berlari menjauhinya, "Pikirkan saja sendiri!"

"Hei!" panggil sang pemuda ketika kau sudah berjarak cukup jauh, "Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

Tapi kau sedang malas untuk berbincang dengan pangeranmu yang satu itu. Kau marah. Merasa kalau garis _start_ -mu telah dicuri gadis lain. Sebenarnya kau paham betul kalau kau itu tengah merasakan cemburu. Tapi orang-orang bilang bahwa cemburu itu tanda cinta. Maka kau memutuskan untuk memperlihatkan tanda itu lebih lama kepada sang pangeran hati.

Namun sayangnya… pangeranmu terlalu 'tumpul' untuk dapat menerima kode apapun. Jadi, tolong, jangan terlalu banyak berharap.

.

.

.

 _ **4 jam sebelum**_

.

.

.

Kau tidak berbincang dengannya sampai sekolah selesai, padahal kalian berdua ada di satu kelas yang sama –padahal tempat duduk kalian saling bersebelahan. Kau langsung pulang ketika tidak ada lagi informasi yang akan keluar hari itu, jika biasanya eksistensi Ryouma menjadi poros keberadaanmu, kali ini kau memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Untung saja hari ini tidak ada tugas piket, jadi kau bisa langsung melenggang pulang.

"Wah, sayang sekali syal sebagus ini harus dibuang," Kachiro meratapi syal berwarna putih yang baru saja ditemukannya.

"Ada dua ya?" Katsuo menimpali, "Sayang sekali ya. Tapi sepertinya belum selesai seluruhnya."

"Hei rasanya aku pernah melihat syal ini?" Kachiro menimbang-nimbang sembari memiringkan kepalanya lalu ia tersadar akan sesuatu, "Ah! Ryouma-kun, kau pernah melihat syal ini kan?"

Terdiam sesaat pemuda belia itu lalu mengangguk. Ia menyentuh syal itu seujung jarinya, "Un, kenapa bisa ada padamu?"

"Kachiro menemukannya di tempat sampah," Katsuo menunjuk tempat sampah kelas dengan jari telunjuknya.

Ryouma terdiam, terlebih ia tahu betul itu syal yang tengah dipegang rekannya itu milik siapa. Terlebih ia tahu, berapa banyak waktu yang dihabiskan oleh pembuatnya untuk bisa terbentuk ke dalam bentuknya yang sekarang. Terlebih Ryouma tahu, pembuatnya berusaha semampunya –sesegeranya– untuk menyelesaikan segala ketidak sempurnaan pada syal tersebut. Dan semua pikiran yang baru saja melintas di kepalanya membuat aliran darahnya mengalir cepat. Ryouma, merasa sedikit kekesalan di dadanya.

"Biar aku yang membawanya," Ryouma lalu berkata, "Mungkin _dia_ tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya."

"Ryouma-kun, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku menemukannya di tempat sampah," Kachiro membantah pendapat satu pihak dari anak samata wayang Echizen Nanjiroh.

" _Dia_ pasti tidak sengaja! Jika tidak, _kenapa ia harus_ membuangnya?" suara Ryouma yang awalnya bulat penuh kepercayaan diri perlahan melemah, entah mengapa, tapi rasa kesal, kecewa, segalanya bercampur aduk –meremas dadanya dari dalam. Namun Echizen Ryouma tetaplah dirinya yang terlalu benci untuk mengakui apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

.

.

.

 _ **1 jam sebelum**_

.

.

.

"Oyoyo, Ryouma, kau kenapa?" ayah seorang Echizen Ryouma itu menepuk pundak putra satu-satunya itu keras.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" campuran rasa sakit dan perasaan hati yang tengah tidak menentu membuat Ryouma membentak ayahnya sendiri.

"Wajahmu lebih kau tekuk daripada biasanya," menarik kursi Nanjiroh duduk di sebelah anaknya itu, "Terlebih permainanmu hari ini jadi sangat berantakan, ada apa?"

"Kau hanya berimajinasi," Ryouma malas memperpanjang pembicaraan, karena jika ia melakukannya, ia hanya akan kesulitan untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Ayo Ayo, makan," Nanjiroh terlihat senang ketika sang istri pada akhirnya membawa satu makanan terakhir ke meja makan. Namun kesenangannya harus berakhir singkat karena ada dering telepon yang mendesak untuk diangkat.

"Biar aku saja," sosok wanita tegas dalam keluarga Echizen itu berucap cepat, terlebih ia tidak ingin merusak mood makan dari kedua pria penting di hidupnya, "Ryouma, ada telepon dari ibu seorang temanmu."

Orang yang dituju hanya tersentak kaget, namun ia segera menghampiri ibunya untuk menerima telepon tersebut.

"Aku Echizen Ryouma. Maaf tapi ini dengan siapa?" sapa Ryouma, masih berusaha untuk menjaga kesopanannya.

"Ryouma-kun, apa kau melihat puteriku? Biasanya kalian pulang bersama, bukan?" lalu suara seorang wanita paruh baya yang begitu familiar menyapa indera pendengaran sang genius tenis.

"Ah, Tante. Hari ini kami tidak pulang bersama," Ryouma membalas lagi –terlebih ketika ia tahu yang sedang meneleponnya adalah ibumu.

"Begitukah? Anak itu sampai sekarang belum pulang, aku pikir ia bersamamu. Aku juga sudah menelepon beberapa teman dekatnya dan mereka bilang mereka tidak tahu ia ada di mana. Apa kau punya bayangan ia pergi ke mana, Ryouma-kun?"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk berpikir, Ryouma segera menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku rasa jika dia lapar, dia juga akan pulang, jadi tunggu saja, setahuku dia bukan anak yang selemah itu."

"Kau memang benar, tapi ia sedang sakit, jadi aku sangat cemas. Aku akan menanyakan kepada temannya yang lain, maaf mengganggu waktumu Ryouma-kun. Kalau kau tahu atau mendengar kabar mengenai puteriku tolong segera hubungi kami. Terima kasih."

"Un," mengangguk, Ryouma menutup gagang telepon itu dan kembali duduk di ruang makan –bersiap untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

"Ryouma! Kau itu laki-laki! Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara sedingin itu? Aku telah salah mendidikmu," Nanjiroh berkata dengan sedikit berlebihan setelah sebelumnya menggebrak meja makan –membuatnya menerima lirikan tajam dari istri tercintanya.

Pangeran tenis Seigaku –Ryouma, sudah terbiasa dengan sifat ayahnya itu, jadi ia hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan bersikap masa bodoh.

Melihat reaksi puteranya yang terlampau cuek, Nanjiroh kembali berkata, "Isteriku, aku jadi kasihan kepada calon isteri anak kita nanti, dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, Ryouma akan membuat isterinya menangis setiap hari."

 _"Aku akan jadi suami yang baik untukmu, jadi berhentilah menangis…"_

"Ha?! Yang akan kubuat menangis hanya kau, orang tua!" Ryouma berdiri mendadak dari tempat duduknya lalu langsung berlari ke luar rumah. Mengabaikan panggilan khawatir kedua orang tuanya yang kebingungan merespon sikapnya barusan.

Cuaca di luar masih dingin, dengan sedikit hujan yang gagal membeku di derajat 2 celcius. Namun hal itu tidak membuat langkah kakinya berhenti. Ia terus berlari, berpacu dengan adrenalinnya sendiri. Sendirian, ia melawan jarak, ia melawan waktu.

Sederhananya, ia membuat tubuhnya mencarimu.

"Ternyata benar kau di sini," masih dengan napasnya yang tersenggal tak beraturan Ryouma mendekat ke arah sosokmu yang nampak 'tertidur'. Namun, tertidur di luar dalam keadaan cuaca seperti ini sama saja seperti menenggelamkan dirimu di lautan tanpa pelampung. Berbahaya.

"Hei," Ryouma memanggilmu menjauh dari alam tidurmu, lagi, lagi, dan lagi, "Hei, bangunlah."

Kesadaran tubuhmu mengkhianati dirimu dengan tidak membiarkan kelopakmu terbuka. Rasanya terlalu berat, terlalu sulit. Lalu untuk sekejap kau merasa, mungkin tidur dan tidak pernah bangun lagi akan terasa lebih mudah. Kepalamu terasa ringan, saking ringannya kau merasa kau mampu jatuh kapan saja.

"Hei, kau sebenarnya kenapa?" tangan dingin seseorang menangkup kedua pipimu, "Ah, kau demam!"

Tapi kau tahu jika kau terjatuh, tidak ada Ryouma di sana yang mampu menangkapmu. Kau sendirian sekarang. Rasa ringan itu berakhir dengan sensasi sedikit melayang dan bertubrukan dengan sebuah futon kecil, tegap nan hangat –punggung seseorang.

"Ryouma," desahmu pelan sembari mengerang kesakitan, selebihnya kau hanya mampu untuk menikmati panas tubuh seseorang yang tengah mengangkat tubuhmu di punggungnya.

"Ya?" Ryouma bertanya sembari masih berusaha untuk sesegera mungkin membawamu ke tempat aman, sebuah kamar hangat dengan pelembab udara terdengar seperti surga.

Kondisimu tidak mampu membuatmu berpikir dengan bijak. Tentang punggung siapa yang tengah kau tumpangi, tentang kehangatan siapa yang tengah kau curi, atau tentang aroma sabun segar yang terus menerus bermain, menggelitik hidungmu –aroma yang khas, aroma tubuh seorang–

"Echizen… Ryouma," desahmu lagi, memanggil namanya dalam-dalam.

Menarik napas Ryouma lalu kembali menjawab, "Ya? Kenapa? Tubuhmu panas sekali. Rasanya pasti sakit ya?"

Campuran antara rasa sakit, lemas, serta kerinduan mendalam membuat air mata menyusup melewati ekor matamu. Kau menangis, terisak pelan, "Echizen… Ryouma."

Ryouma melepas tangan kanannya yang menopang tubuh bagian bawahmu, meninggalkan tangan kirinya saja. Namun Ryouma yang memang dominan tangan kiri mampu untuk menahan tubuhmu dengan satu tangan dan terus membopongmu pulang, "Ya? Aku di sini. Hei, apa kau makan dengan benar? Kau begitu ringan."

Kalimat yang Ryouma lontarkan terasa begitu lembut di telingamu. Rasanya begitu penuh kepalsuan –sejak kapan seorang Echizen Ryouma peduli pada orang lain, terlebih kepada dirimu. Namun kau hanya seorang gadis belia yang belum terlalu mengenal dunia, jadi kau tahu apa? Dalam isak tangis rasa sakit pusing dan segala hal yang kau rasakan kau kembali mengucap namanya, "Ryou-hiks-Ryouma."

Lalu sebuah tepukan teramat sangat penuh kasih sayang menyapa ubun-ubun kepalamu, "Kalau memang sangat sakit, menangislah. Karena aku tidak tahu cara menghilangkan rasa sakit yang lain."

Kau meneteskan air mata satu demi satu, membiarkan riak air menyisakan bekas di kedua pipi kemerahanmu. Sesekali kau akan memaksakan untuk membuka manikmu, tapi rasanya terlalu berat.

Menarik napas berat Ryouma lalu berucap, "Isteriku, maafkan aku."

Sejujurnya di usiamu yang baru akan beranjak 13 tahun beberapa bulan ke depan, kau belum begitu mengerti apa itu yang disebut dengan cinta? Rasanya pertanyaan itu sama sulitnya dengan soal matematika di ulangan kenaikan kelas sebulan yang lalu. Tapi yang jelas, kau menyayangi pemuda sarkas yang tidak bisa membaca suasana itu dengan teramat sangat –hingga rasanya sedikit menyesakkan. Apakah rasa sayang dan cinta itu berbeda? Sebenarnya… kau tidak lagi peduli.

"Hei, bukalah matamu," Ryouma berhenti melangkah.

Lalu perlahan kelopakmu sedikit membuka, "Hm?"

"Salju turun –lagi," ucap Ryouma kemudian, "Warnanya begitu putih."

Sebenarnya kau bingung, karena seharusnya salju sudah tidak turun lagi di bulan ini. Dan karena rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa, akhirnya kau hanya mampu berdeham, menanggapi segala macam ucapan yang Ryouma sampaikan. Namun ada satu kalimat yang diucapkannya dan menangkap perhatianmu. Sekali lagi kau mungkin bermimpi, atau mungkin berhalusinasi –karena seorang genius tenis seperti Echizen Ryouma tidak mungkin berkata hal seklise itu.

"Aku sudah tidak mungkin membeli coklat lagi, uangku untuk bulan ini bisa habis. Selamat tanggal 14 Maret, isteriku. Aku tidak bisa memberimu hadiah apapun, tapi untuk satu hari ini, kau boleh memiliki aku."

Tapi meski itu halusinasi, kau tidak peduli. Yang kau tahu, sekarang kau memiliki demam, udara dingin, butiran salju putih, dan yang terpenting…

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

…kau memiliki seorang Echizen Ryouma hanya untukmu seorang.

* * *

A/N:

Holla~ akhirnya bisa kembali bertemu hehe. Ini challenge fic #14Maret yang merupakan kelanjutan dari challenge fic #14Februari kemarin. Seperti biasa, kali ini pun Sirius melakukannya dengan Kaito Akahime. Tenang saja! Ceritanya beda, tapi dipublish di hari yang sama dengan tantangan yang sama dan fandom yang sama. Jadi, temen-temen semua bisa cek juga fanfic buatan abangku yang satu itu! ^w^/

Masih sedikit ragu dan bimbang dalam menggambarkan sifat dari seorang Echizen Ryouma ini. Takut OOC dsb. Meski sebenarnya, inilah Echizen Ryouma yang ada di pikiran Sirius. Maksa ya? Huhu maafkan.

Jadi, gimana nih? Bagus? Perlu perbaikan? Kasih tahu lewat review yaa~ ditunggu~ syalalala~ ^w^v

With loves and hugs,

The Sirius of Black Daria.

So… Mind to Review?


End file.
